


Among the stars (artwork)

by Najil_sherlocked



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin Fanart, Merlin is magic, Other, artwork, emrys - Freeform, happy Merlin, merlin invents the stars, powerfull merlin, soft merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najil_sherlocked/pseuds/Najil_sherlocked
Summary: Merlin invents the stars
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Among the stars (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I made ^^ might add more later on follow my social for more if u want:  
@anoukartt (Insta / tumblr) or,  
@art_anouk (insta)
> 
> I love the idea of merlin being powerful but also a soft bean, got the idea for this work by the scene where he summons those butterflies

merlin summoning the stars for the day has come to its end.


End file.
